elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Primordial Realm
This page is incomplete. I ask that you do not add or delete any part of it without permission from Kazmirl. (IGN: KazrawrlXD) More will be added to this page as time goes on. Kaz's Note: I ask that you ask me before becoming a Voidal Race. 99% of the time I will say yes because I want everyone to enjoy these races. But I just want to keep track of how many there are. To Contact me, look on the server, send me a PM through the forums (UN: Kazmirl) or message me on Skype. Introduction In the beginning there was only one thing. The Void. A swirling Sea of pure Energy. An Eternal plane of Enuurm. Controlled by Quod the Creatrix. Quod Knew that no matter his power he could not watch over the entire primordial realm by himself so he created two Creatrix to aid him. Inanis and Immitus. Then was birthed the Xinnai. A space with in the void where creatures began to form. The first creation of the Void, was the Vliir. A beast with a contained black hole in its mouth. Then came a Vishr a beast that turns it's victims into Enuurm destroying them and the soul. Many smaller creatures were created and soon the Xinnai was filled with the dark life. Then came the Gixarie or The Abyssal Seers. Sentient life forms capable of learning. These Gixarie would become the Elders. Solix. Ramzi. Peknos. Mias. Xinth. Noira, And Mekolreignus, the The head elder. The Elders watched over their dimension and keep it at peace. Elysium not a thought in their minds. Simply an existential plane other than their own but if no importance to them. Then Elysium came to them. Read more: [http://www.forum.elysiumrp.net/index.php?topic=1873.0 '''The Primordial Realm Lore'].'' Ennurm Energy To explain Enuurm, it is sort of like the Mana in the Void and it is what creatures that can use Ennurm Magic, cast it from. Not that it is not actually magic and cannot be stopped by anti-magic runes. Runes that stop Enuurm do not exist. There are two types of Enuurm. These are Primordial Ennurm and Morbid Ennurm. Primordial Ennurm being native to the Primordial Realm and Morbid Ennurm being native to another. Xinnian Races and Magic This section is about races that live in the Xinnai and use Primordial Enuurm, if you are looking for creatures that use Morbid Enuurm, scroll down. Races are listed here. Additionally all Xinnian magic is listed here for reading. Voidal Magic This magic is the prime magic that those from the Primordial Realm uses. As a result, it is their main abilities and power. It is not true magic, but at the same time it is. Read below for the specific spells and capabilities of Voidal magic. Note: Only voidwalkers can use this Magic. Prime Enuurm Spells Teleportation — Can distort space to blink around short distances at ease. To Teleport long distances they must have been there before. Doing so requires them to channel their focus. Feign Skin — This can be used to temporarily seal up wounds on the caster so they can find a healer. This is not a permanent fix and consistently drains Ennurm. Wound Transfer — This allows the caster to remove injuries from another being, and move it onto themselves. These wounds do not heal at the enhanced rate. Passive ability; Void Vision — Allows sight of Voidal Beings and Voidal energy. Ember Ennurm Spells Void Pillar — Summons a Pillar of Voidal Flame from the ground under a target. Pillar cannot move location from position casted. Vortex''' — Summons a vortex of Voidal Flame around the caster and sucks in enemies surrounding. Fireball — Shoots a Voidal Fireball from the caster towards the target. Eternal Blitz — Shoots Fragments of Flame towards the opponent. This Fragments are seeking. '''Frost Ennurm Spells Voidal Ice — Allows the caster to form objects out of Voidal Ice and shape, meld and manipulate it as they wish. Razor Blizzard — Causes a mini-vortex of razor sharp ice shards around target. These can be used as projectiles. Soul Freeze — Slow's an opponent's reaction time. Ice Shield — Forms a shield of thick Voidal ice Around the caster. Further projection of Ennurm can enable the Voidal Mage to increase the strength of the shield. Lightning Ennurm Spells Redirect''' — Can redirect bolt's of lightning in any direction if struck. Preparation is required to redirect lightning. Most often they can passively redirect lightning with only a few moments of reaction. Voidal Discharge — Summons a bolt of Voidal Lightning in the direction the caster chooses. (Can be Redirected). Static Skin — Causes Caster's skin to become charged with Voidal Lightning causes those who are touched to be electrocuted. Force of Attraction — Allows user to act as a ground attracting all lightning towards them. '''Shadow Ennurm Spells Shroud — Summons a cloud of darkness shrouding the Caster and a large area around them. Shadow walk — Allows the caster to become a shadow and travel through them. If light is shown on them they will revert out of the shadow. Transform — Transform can be used to Turn into One of the Following Animals. Once an Animal has been chosen the others cannot be used. All animals possess black fur and purple eyes. Shadow Wolf. Shadow Elk. Shadow Owl. Summoning Ennurm Spells Scorpion — Summons a Large Scorpion made of Enuurm to fight for the Caster. Double Form — Creates a body double of the Caster. This form cannot harm others directly. Mental Ennurm Spells Confusion — Can confuse a target to make them forget the past 10 seconds. Telekinesis — Enables the user to control, push, and pull on objects with using their mind only. The extent and limitations of this telekinesis is inherently unknown. Telepathy — Telepathy enables people to enter and manipulate mental fabrics of their own mind or other's minds; It is very similar to Telekinesis in the respect that they are often used together. Placebo — Can make a target believe a lie more easily. Aura Ennurm Spells Soul Flame: Allows the Caster to protect their Aura from being attacked. Aura Vision: This spell temporarily blinds the user and projects their aura and allows them to see things that are able to be seen by the Arcane Eye only and see others' auras. Cleaned up article: 02/19/17 by Ryan; aka CeruleanNight (forums). Category:Lore Category:Player-written lore Category:Races Category:Custom Races Category:Void Category:Voidal